camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah Matvey
Delilah Matvey is an 11-year-old daughter of Apollo. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Delilah Stephanie Matvey was born on August 2, 2001 to Apollo, who was posing as a famous singer and Rose Matvey, a famous actress. They met each other one day when Rose and Apollo were both at the Oscars. They instantly fell in love and had a beautiful baby named Delilah. When Apollo left Rose and Delilah they were both saddened but soon got over it when Delilah discovered her talents. Delilah was a beautiful singer and loved to dance around the house and use her talented voice, Delilah also succeeded in dancing, she was the best in her class and took all advanced courses. Delilah was always happy and perky when she was small and loved goofing around. When she was 5 Rose signed her up for a Musical Arts school. When Delilah got there she discovered that she was easily the best person in her class. Delilah took dancing, singing, piano, clarinet, flute, violin, harp, and trumpet lessons. Since Delilah was the best however, h teachers treated her horribly causing Delilah to switch schools. When Delilah got to her new school she made many new friends. She had a group of friends called the Artists and they all took classes together. While Delilah was at the new school she discovered that she had talents like healing and art, too. When Delilah was 9, her school got attacked by the crazed followers of Dionysus. Delilah's friends thankfully were safe, but Delilah got attacked by a vicious one named Ivy Pines. Delilah fought with Ivy for a an hour before a tree-nymph named Lilly Bushes saved her and took her to camp. Early Life Delilah had a happy life until her school got invaded by the crazed followers. Delilah was a very talented little girl being able to play piano, trumpet, clarinet, harp, flute, and violin. Delilah could also sing and dance beautifully. When Delilah was 7 she needed to change school because the teachers treated her very badly and Rose was afraid they were monsters. When Delilah changed schools she became even more talented discovering that she could heal and draw, paint, and write very well. When Delilah was 9 her school got attacked by the crazed followers of Dionysus. One vicious one named Ivy got ahold of Delilah and they fought for over an hour until a tree nymph named Lilly Bushes saved Delilah and took her to camp. Appearance Delilah has long sleek dark brown hair that's naturally straight and big brown eyes. She has tan skin and is very pretty. She is excactly 5'0. Alliances *Summer Burke *Angelique Benson *Christina Sugg *Coby Edwards *Sara Wren *McKenna Wren Enemies None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Sara has a beautiful singing voice. *Sara is an excellent dancer. *Sara is a prodigy with music being able to play most instruments. *Sara is good at archery, but prefers to use her lucky dagger. *Sara is an excellent writer. *Sara is an excellent artist. *Sara is the best healer at camp. Gallery Delilah2.jpg Delilah3.jpg Delilah4.jpg Delilah5.jpg Delilah6.jpg Delilah7.jpg Delilah8.jpg Delilah9.jpg Delilah10.jpg Delilah11.jpg Delilah12.jpg Delilah13.jpg Delilah14.jpg Delilah15.jpg Delilah'sArt.jpg|One Of Delilah's Pictures Delilah'sTrumpet.jpg Delilah'sFlute.jpg Delilah'sClarinet.jpg Delilah'sHarp.jpg Delilah'sViolin.jpg Delilah'sPiano.jpg Delilah'sPointeShoes.jpg Delilah'sLyrical.jpg Delilah'sJazz.jpg Delilah'sTap.jpg Category:Child of Apollo